


Caught in Between

by tototokyo



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band), HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tototokyo/pseuds/tototokyo





	1. Chapter 1

Jesse百无聊赖地躺在沙发上，Mighty Warriors的其他人都各自出去做任务了，Jesse最近不缺钱花，也没有什么好玩的任务吸引他。

黑暗中，冰箱的一侧门被打开了。Jesse从沙发上探出半个身子，眯着眼睛朝厨房看去。

Takeshi醒来的时候，Pho已经不在了，他在床上躺了一会，才能扶着腰慢慢起身。

每次都这样，Takeshi用力地咬着自己的下嘴唇，似乎是怨Pho，或者是。。。自己。

他烦恼地抓了抓自己的头发，不明白他们之间的关系怎么就发展成了现在这样。

半年前，无名街突然少了几个小孩子。自从废弃车站那一役之后，DOUBT就已经瓦解了；靠他们的情报网又实在打听不出什么，最后他们都已经决定低头去White Rascals拜托KOO帮忙了。

傍晚的时候，一个大个子来到了无名街边界，肩上坐着一个小孩，手上还一边牵着一个。

Takeshi飞快地从屋顶跃下，蓄力往大个子的下盘踢去。

Pho吃痛地朝后退了几步，脸上非常困惑，但是Takeshi已经开始密集地攻击，Pho把小孩子放下以后，也开始抵抗出拳。

好痛！Takeshi虽然闪过了正面出击的拳头，但也被Pho的另一手擦到，嘴角立马红肿出血。

Smoky很快阻止了他们，几个小孩七嘴八舌地倒也把事情说明白了七八分。

Pho在做任务的时候，发现了这几个无名街的小孩子。最近SWORD的各方势力都在恢复元气中，难免会有几个残余组织趁机蠢蠢欲动。Pho极之轻松地就把小孩子救了出来，问清楚他们住在无名街后，顺路把他们送了回来。

Pho朝几个小孩挥了挥手作再见状，不料几个孩子抱着Pho的大腿不肯放。Pho无奈地摸了一圈他们的头，在Lala的陪伴下，几个孩子依依不舍地和Pho告别。

自始至终，这个大个子都没开口说过一句话。

Takeshi拦住要走的Pho，大个子脸上堆满了问号。

“无名街不会欠别人情，尤其还是Prison Gang的人，说吧，多少钱？”

Pho发出一阵轻笑，目不转睛地盯着Takeshi看。

Takeshi恼怒地说：“我知道你们要的金额高，我会想办法的。”

Takeshi用了好几个月凑够了他觉得应该要付的钱，第一次来到FUNK JUNGLE。

他在门口徘徊了一会，已经引来了不少好奇的目光。不一会，Bernie就从里面出来，轻快地拍了拍Takeshi的肩膀。

“hey,无名街的小子，你怎么会到我们的地盘来，what's up？”

“哈？”Takeshi搞不懂他最后在讲什么，被Bernie一把拖进了门内。

当Takeshi被迫按在吧台座椅上之后，就被Pearl和Bernie几个像围观珍稀动物一样包围在了中心。

Mighty Warriors的人，脑袋到底是什么构造？他们甚至像狗狗一样把Takeshi从头到尾闻了一遍，然后交头接耳地讨论道“无名街的人竟然不臭耶，他身上竟然是水果味的耶！”

我听的到好嘛！你们的窃窃私语也太大声了。Takeshi握紧了拳头，不停地吸气吐气，告诫自己，要忍耐，他不是来闹事的，他也不能闹事，他是无名街的二把手，他代表着无名街。

“你们几个不要丢脸了好嘛！”Sarah轮流猛敲了他们几个的头。Bernie痛的立马抱头蹲下。

Takeshi心里海豹式鼓掌，太帅了，Mighty Warriors的女将太帅了，但是脸上还是维持着一贯的表情。

“不好意思，他们几个对SWORD的人太感兴趣了。但是SWORD对我们却一点兴趣都没有。”Sarah耸了耸肩，把一个shot推到了Takeshi的手边，一副姐姐请客的样子。

Takeshi愣了一下，他从来没喝过这种东西，不过Sarah都替他解围了，而且这东西也不多，他就一口把龙舌兰喝了，没想到Sarah一副高兴的样子，立马又倒了一杯给他。

“你们SWORD的人也太封闭守旧了，上次我偷偷溜进itokan被发现，差点被那个叫大和的干掉，你们出手也太重了！我只不过想看看那个叫阿登的电脑里用的自制黑客软件的代码好嘛，学术交流一下嘛。”Bernie义愤填膺地控诉道。

“要不是Jesse也在，我就被勒死了好嘛。后来还是Cobra出来，”Bernie压低嗓子学着：“放他们走，你们别再来了。”

“不过我觉得Jesse看到Cobra特别开心，还顺走了Cobra的红围巾，一边带着我开车逃走一边还叫嚣着Cobra我在FUNK JUNGLE等你哦。”

“那次实在是太好玩了。”

Takeshi一口龙舌兰呛在了喉咙里，只能不停拍打自己的胸口。

我好像听到什么不该听的东西，我要回家。。。

“我。。。我是。。。来找Pho。。。还。。。还钱的。”喝到后面Takeshi已经有点大舌头了。

Sarah挑起了一边眉毛，对酒保耳语了几句，酒保立刻去了二楼叫人。

等到Pho下来的时候，Takeshi已经喝了两排，拿钱出来后，身子左右摇摆地塞了几次，都没法把钱正确地塞到Pho手里。坏心的Bernie在他后面一推，Takeshi就一头栽倒在了Pho的怀里。

Pho无语的看着他们。

“我真不知道他不会喝酒，我看他喝的很爽快的样子，还以为他喜欢我自制的tequila呢。”

“而且他一副苦大愁深，眉毛紧锁的样子，很不可爱好嘛，和他那张漂亮脸蛋一点都不配。”Sarah满不在乎地继续喝酒。

Pho只好扛着Takeshi回自己的房间。

等到了半夜Takeshi醒来时，发现自己躺在了陌生的房间，陌生的的床上，旁边还并排躺着一个人。

是做梦吗？但是头也好痛。Takeshi捂住了自己的脑袋，觉得还是天旋地转。

床边的人下床去拿了块热毛巾，Takeshi呆呆地坐在床上，任凭Pho用热毛巾帮他细细擦了遍全脸，又顺从地把药也吃了。

Pho看着坐在床上的Takeshi,白净的脸上还带着一片醉酒的红晕，刚刚帮他擦脸的时候，发现这小个子脖子都白里透红，像一只快熟的桃子。

Pho吸了吸鼻子，嗯，味道也像。

还那么呆，Pho一下子就咧嘴笑了起来。

等Takeshi晃过神来，回想起发生什么事情了之后，他的脸更红了，这下像熟透的桃子了。

他恼羞成怒地说道：“笑什么笑，不许笑！”

对面的大个子嘴咧地更开了。

Takeshi刚想下床走人，Pho从后面一把把他钳制在自己怀里。

然后Takeshi就听到了大个子说的第一句话，那句话只有三个字。

“钱，不，够。”

“那我分期还给你，我会尽快搞到钱的，你先放我走吧。”Takeshi觉得被困在一个同性的怀里怪怪的，而且身后的大个子在耳边呼出的气越来越热。

“我不要钱。”Pho在Takeshi耳边轻轻说道。

Takeshi回过头来疑惑地看着Pho，Pho的双眼闪着异常的光，有点像捕食小动物的狼？不对，他这个体型应该是黑熊吧？

在Takeshi还在胡思乱想的时候，Pho的一只手已经从Takeshi的身上移到了他的脑后，一只手把他转了过来；趁Takeshi还没回过神的时候，扣住了他的脑袋压向自己。

“唔。。。”还没等Takeshi反应过来时，Pho的舌头已经侵入了他的嘴中，并且像品尝布丁一样细细地舔了一圈又一圈。

Takeshi嘴角已经流出少许唾液，Pho又用厚重的双唇把他的嘴巴包围住并且重重地吮了起来。

Takeshi大脑一片空白，太过震惊以至于作不出任何反应。Pho趁着机会已经开始慢慢啃啮他的脖子，双手也不停地开始解着他的扣子。

“你，你干什么！”Takeshi终于反应过来，但是在力量方面，他根本不是Pho的对手，所以用尽全身的力气也就拉开了一些些的距离。

“我不要钱。”Pho炙热地看着Takeshi，Takeshi避开他的眼神侧过头去。

“不可以！”

“为什么？”

“我是男的！”

“所以？”

Takeshi不停闪避着Pho的眼神，双手撑在Pho的胸口。

“你有女朋友？”

“没。。。”

“男朋友？”

“怎么可能！”

Pho又笑了，用单手迫使Takeshi看着自己。“不是说还人情吗？说话不算数吗？”

Takeshi愣在原地，你你你，我我我，支吾了半天再也说不出什么。

Pho似乎很满意他无法回答的样子，一口咬住了Takeshi像贝壳一样的小小耳垂，用气声说道。

“要，你。”


	2. Chapter 2

那天Takeshi回到无名街后，一开始的每个白天都是恍恍惚惚的。

P他们几个不停追问着他是不是身体不舒服，硬拉着他要去医院检查，Takeshi只能不停地想着各种借口解释。

也不能朝他们发脾气啊，Rude Boys也是怕他真的生病了。

毕竟Smoky的病情一直是悬在他们头顶上的达摩克利斯之剑。如果他也得病了。。。那简直无法想象，几个小的现在看他的神情，已经有点天崩地裂的感觉。

Takeshi只能集中全部的心神，在白天的时候掩盖一切情绪。他现在也越来越忙，要处理整条无名街的事务，还要时刻照看着Smoky。

而且，他总觉得Smoky看出点什么了。

他花了两天时间才能走出FUNK JUNGLE的门口，根本没法靠自己走回无名街。就算他再怎么不情愿，最后还是Pho开车送他回来。

凌晨三四点的无名街，大家都还在沉睡，迎接他的依然是每时每刻保护着无名街的神—Smoky。

Smoky什么都没有问，温柔地看着Takeshi。

Takeshi说出他在路上想好的借口，无非就是什么喝醉了，还摔了一跤，没法立刻回来。

Smoky微笑着点了点头，招手让Takeshi进来。

Takeshi被Pho紧紧牵着无法挪动，Pho从下车开始，看都没看周围一眼，眼神黏离在Takeshi脸上。

Takeshi觉得他自己的脸一定暴红，他一边使劲挣脱，一边嘴里说着：“谢。。。谢谢你啊，我可以自己走路了，你放开吧。”

Pho低声哀求一般地问他：“什么时候，再见面？”

Smoky上前，轻松地就把Pho的手从Takeshi身上抽离。

Takeshi松了口气，没有回头就跟着Smoky走进了无名街。

他感觉到Pho的眼神一直盯着自己看，后背仿佛要被烧出两个洞来。他不停地用手指甲掐自己的大腿，告诉自己千万不能回头看。

Smoky转头淡淡地对Pho说，走吧。

Pho知道那是最强王者的警告，压力迫使他开车离开了。

Smoky从头到尾都没有问什么。

大概是因为白天太过克制，晚上Takeshi睡着之后，几乎每天都要做那个梦。

梦里的画面越来越清晰，越来越细节，越来越。。。情色。

Takeshi被Pho压在床上，赤裸着全身，一黑一白的两具肉体交缠在一起。

Pho用他粗糙的巨大手掌抚摸着Takeshi的全身，不停吸吮着他的脖子，他的胸口，他的腰间。

Takeshi觉得自己像火烧一般，全身滚烫。

Pho的双手开始抚摸他的下半身，嘴巴也集中火力只啮咬他胸前的两粒。

“不。。不要。。不行。”Takeshi觉得自己快要沸腾了，残留的理智告诉他这是不可以发生的，他不停扭动身体想挣脱出来。

“你好滑啊。”Pho一边说着骚话，一边舔着Takeshi的耳朵。

Takeshi彻底无法控制自己的身体了，他觉得自己像水一样快要融化了。

Pho进入他身体的一刹那，Takeshi痛地弓起身子，灵魂和肉体感觉被撕裂开了。

Pho的一只手抚摸着他的前端，另一只手大力地揉搓他白嫩的大腿根部。Takeshi的后面不由自主地分泌出越来越多的液体。

“你好紧啊。”

“Takeshi下面好热啊，又热又湿。”

Takeshi双手捂住自己通红的脸，这人平时不是不轻易开口说话的嘛。

巨大的性器在他体内横冲直撞，时不时碰触到某块区域，Takeshi无意识地发出小声的呻吟。

  
Pho兴奋地在那块区域反复碾压，抽离，再碾压。

快感不停堆叠，Takeshi觉得自己像漂浮在巨浪中的小船，不停被抛在空中，又不停地拍落回海面。

  
他实在受不了这种折磨，小声啜泣起来，像某种可爱的小动物。

  
Pho在Takeshi耳边不停鼓惑到，Takeshi，说出来，说出来我就给你。

  
Takeshi拼命摇头，泪珠不停地滑落。Pho变本加厉地一下深入他身体内部，一下又完全抽开，手指还恶劣地堵住了他不停渗液的前端。

Takeshi脑中绷紧的弦终于断开，他发出甜美的哀叫。

  
“求你了。。。Pho。。求你了。”

  
“给我吧。。。”  
“操我吧。。。”

  
Pho再也受不了了，狠狠地掰开Takeshi的双腿，放纵自己猛烈地不断抽插。

  
Takeshi的身体开始剧烈地抖动，腰部不停痉挛，快感随着脊椎一路攀升，最终高潮像海浪般一阵阵袭来，Takeshi发出一声又一声的高亢叫声。

  
Pho被夹地浑身酥麻，一口咬住了Takeshi的肩膀，颤栗地射了出来。

Takeshi还在无意识地抖动，就算缓过神来，那种令人窒息的快感又会再次袭遍全身。

  
Takeshi哭出声来，”怎么会这样。。。。我是不是坏掉了。。。”

  
Pho温柔地安抚他的背部，一下又一下。

  
“小傻瓜，这样不爽吗？”

  
Takeshi不停摇头，Pho轻笑地把他的眼泪都舔入口中。

过了一会，Pho的性器又在Takeshi体内涨大。Pho直起身子，双手穿过Takeshi的腋下，把他扶了起来。

他们就面对面碰触在一起，Takeshi惊呼了一声，被Pho整根贯穿。

  
Takeshi双手拼命用力想推开Pho，并且又开始哭了起来。

  
“不要。。。你走开。。。真的不要。。。太大了。。。”

  
Pho狂热而痴迷地看着Takeshi。

  
Takeshi被Pho的上目线灼烧，害羞地转过头去。

  
Pho吻了上去，一下又一下，是疼惜又强势的吻。

  
这到底算什么呢？

  
Takeshi根本无法思考这个问题，体内的巨根已经又开始了，一下比一下顶的更深。


	3. Chapter 3

Pho再次来到无名街的时候，Takeshi身上的红印已经褪去。

他拿着很多食物还有玩具，拦路的P也没法说出什么难听的话。

LALA带着那几个被救的孩子围了上来，旁边围观的小孩子羡慕地看着他们。

Pho返身去车里拿了更多的东西，有药品还有衣服，温柔地招呼剩余的所有孩子。

“Mighty Warriors改行当红十字了？”YU疑惑地搔了搔头。

Smoky静静地站着，没有出声。

Takeshi站在人群后面，他感觉到Pho的眼神在找他，他慌张地躲到了墙后。

那个傻大个怎么瘦了，这是Takeshi看到Pho之后的第一个念头。

Pho眼神瞄了一圈，找不到Takeshi后，明显神色开始失落。

接着他从怀里掏出了一叠纸，P接过去一看，是各式的图样和文字的说明书。

大致就是小孩子甚至婴儿喝的水要怎么净化，因为他扛了个净化器过来；

还有就是解决洗澡的问题，他比划着又返身扛来了台太阳能加热器。

无名街众人：“。。。。。。”

“巨人版哆。。。哆啦A梦？”

LALA兴奋地左看右看，她和无名街的女孩子们和小孩子现在为了安全都不能轻易出门，有很多东西无名街已经没有备货了，这个大个子带来的东西还真是周到齐全。

LALA开心地扑上去想表示感谢，Pho吓得缩成一团，抗拒地双手直摆。

“这个白痴。。。”

Takeshi实在受不了了，他再不把Pho赶走，鬼知道他又要掏出什么东西来。

“你来干什么！无名街不需要靠外人救济生活，你这样做是在扰乱我们的生活秩序！”Takeshi皱着眉头凶狠地对Pho说道。

Pho从看到Takeshi出现时就开始两眼放光，持续傻笑，根本忽略了Takeshi在说什么。他围着Takeshi上看下看不停打转，嘴里还时不时嘟囔着，是不是瘦了啊，怎么那么瘦啊，就差上手了。

无名街众人：“。。。。。。”

“柴。。柴犬和阿拉斯加吗？”

“东西放着吧。”Smoky轻声说道，“下次不要这样了。”

Rude Boys吃惊地看着Smoky，他们知道Smoky最讨厌外人插手无名街的事了，无论是真帮忙还是帮倒忙。上次达摩家的当家日向和二把手加藤带了几箱东西过来，被Smoky打的哇哇乱叫，最后灰溜溜地原封不动带着箱子走了。

Takeshi转念一想就明白了，脸也刷一下白了。

Smoky是觉得自己时日不多了，希望无名街能在他死后维持现状，至少不要轻易得罪各方势力。

是我。。。太没用了。

Takeshi的身体晃了晃，Pho紧张地要去扶他，被他狠狠打开。

Smoky看了看两人，望了望天台，示意他们去那里说话。

然后摸了摸孩子们的头，走回了房间。

天台上，Takeshi狠狠地推开Pho，口无遮拦地说道：“你来干什么？还带那么多东西来，嫖资吗？”

这话说的太过份了，Pho不可置信地张大嘴巴，嘴唇气的颤抖。

Takeshi不敢看他，低下头去，恶毒的话语一句又一句脱口而出。

打我吧，快点打我吧。Takeshi心想，打了我，我们之间就一笔勾销了。

等了好一会也没什么动静，最终Pho只是长叹了一口气，把他的大手覆盖在了Takeshi的头上。

“人，都会死的。”

“与其担心将来，不如关心现在。”

“我会帮忙在湾区找医生的。”

Takeshi猛地抬起头，脸上已经布满泪水。他一边大叫：“你知道什么！”，一边胡乱地挥拳。

Pho并没有躲开，脸上挨了几下之后，就一把把Takeshi拉入怀中。

Takeshi在Pho的怀中大哭一场，长期以来积攒的压力和害怕不安终于可以发泄出来。

哭完的Takeshi有些害羞，故意把鼻涕和眼泪擦在了Pho看上去很昂贵的皮草上。

Pho笑出声来，揉乱了Takeshi的头毛。

“小傻瓜。”

Takeshi使劲瞪了他几眼，Pho被他撩拨的不行，扣住Takeshi的脑袋吻了下去。

Takeshi觉得这家伙就是专门来欺负他的。

对孩子那么温柔的人，每次吻他，霸道地连他呼吸中的最后一丝氧气都要夺走。

Takeshi被放开之后，因为缺氧而觉得晕晕乎乎的。

迷糊中，Pho把一串钥匙放在Takeshi手中，对他说道：“来找我，纾解压力。”

“专属，吼斯多萨比斯。”

“不要脸。”直到现在，站在Mighty Warrior别墅里，超大冰箱前拿水喝的Takeshi还是觉得这个扮猪吃老虎的大个子不要脸。

不知道和谁学的。

“咦～～～这不是Rude Boys的人么，你怎么会在我们这里～～”。独有的慵懒尾音突然响起，害得正在喝水的Takeshi呛了好几口。

该死的Pho，留的纸条明明说今天屋子里没有人，可以休息一会再从后门走。

Jesse像豹一般，敏捷无声地来到了Takeshi面前，轻松自如地就把他圈在了冰箱门和自己之间，邪气地打量着Takeshi，舔了舔嘴巴，宛如看着什么有趣的猎物。

Takeshi为了省事，洗完澡出来时只套了件Pho的Tshirt，衣摆刚刚只能遮住屁股下沿。脖子上，手臂上，大腿根部，露出的皮肤满满都是暧昧的印记。

Jesse玩味地细细看了一圈，Takeshi本能地感到危险，想逃却丝毫动弹不得。

Jesse探过头去，在Takeshi耳边发出魅惑磁性的声音。

“你好白啊。”

“小美人。”

Takeshi无奈的闭上眼睛。

他总算知道Pho的不要脸是和谁学的了。


	4. Chapter 4

Smoky最终还是离开了我们。

Takeshi在日记本上写道。

庆幸的是，现在这片地方比Smoky临终托付的还要好。

好很多很多。

当然，这里面有我的功劳,Takeshi开心的写道，不过最主要的还是所有人，这块地区的所有人。

Mighty Warriors现在为这块地区付出最多了，Smoky，你在天堂听到也会吃一惊吧。

九龙那破事之后，Jesse和ICE他们醒悟过来，无论受雇于谁都是朝不保夕的。用Bernie的话来说就是只有自己做老大，让别人都怕怕。

整个SWORD地区竟然和湾区整合在了一起，现在就算有什么势力想吞并我们，也很困难了。

现在MW竟然是Bernie这个小子做leader了。对的，你没有看错，就是那个一直用奶音撒娇的臭小子，我后来才知道，他比我大不少呢，真是不要脸。

咳咳咳，又扯远了。

Bernie之所以可以做老大，大概还是Pearl和刘宠着吧。总之他不仅是MW的老大，四舍五入已经算我们整个地区的老大了。

现在我去开常规会议，Bernie喝了一点酒就会跳到桌子上宣誓：这个街区由我来守护！

你没看到当时山王老大Cobra的表情，太好笑了。

不过到了第二次Cobra已经表面宠辱不惊了，但是我偷瞄到他使劲地掐着粘在他旁边Jesse的手臂和大腿。

嘶～～下手真的很狠，Jesse每次开完会，身上都会多几个乌青。

对了，Jesse现在天天驻守itokan,晚上睡觉就翻Cobra家的窗，撬Cobra家的门，真是不要脸。据山王的檀桑，铁酱和千晴酱说，他们现在去itokan吃饭，必须自备墨镜，搞的他们三个人像什么奇怪搞笑组合一样。所以说，MW出来的都不要脸。

Takeshi趴在床上一边写一边心虚的看了看抱住他大腿不放的Pho是不是醒了。

不要脸，天天抱着我。

Takeshi忿忿地写道，醒悟过来后马上把这行划掉了。

但是他总感觉什么都知道的Smoky在微笑地看着他们。

Smoky，我好想你啊，不单单是我，P，LALA，无名街的大家，还有很多人。

达摩家的老大每隔几天就拎着一坛子酒到你墓前，也不哭也不闹，就是静静地坐躺在你墓前喝酒，一喝就一天。

你应该听了他说的很多屁话吧，照他来的频率，他家祖宗八代的事情你都应该知道了。

连带我和加藤左京都开始熟悉起来了。现在无名街都备有一块地方，专门给加藤和左京他们休息，你说这叫什么事！

不过加藤说起他老大也是满脸担忧，他说有一次实在急起来了，对着他们家老大说，你再这样喝下去，马上就可以见到Smoky了。

他说日向一点都不动怒，过了一会缓缓地对加藤说：“我就算死了也去不了Smoky去的地方。”

加藤对我说完就流眼泪了，哎，他们也是不容易啊。

加藤和左京很喜欢无名街的小孩子，加藤他们还自己出钱送他们到国外去装义肢，送机的时候左京都哭了呢。

现在想来，无论是SWORD的大家，还是MW的他们，都有悲惨的童年，烦躁不安看不清未来的少年，急于证明自己，甚至可以付出任何代价的黑暗过去。

每个人的都有一颗跳动温暖的心，只是被裹在了厚厚的铁甲里，为了生存。

有谁不想做一个普通人呢？

哦对了，日向在你离开之后，一开始不吃不喝半死不活的，是鬼邪高的村山联合雨宫兄弟和他打了一架以后才慢慢恢复正常的。

不知道他们之间说了些什么，雨宫兄弟把他们大哥的一部分骨灰埋在了你的旁边。

Smoky，你有很多小秘密哦，都没和我说过，我有点小小不开心。

开玩笑的啦，说点开心的事情吧。ICE和Sarah环游世界寻找各地美酒去了，而且还是开着他们抢来的游艇。ICE把它改装成了可以远洋出行的状态，现在天天在聊天群里放风景照。不过据Bernie说，那是因为Sarah不肯和ICE合影秀恩爱，所以才只能放放风景照片。

Mugen的琥珀大哥也彻底放下过去了，娶了一个超级漂亮温柔的大姐姐。好羡慕啊～～我也想要漂亮温柔的大姐姐。

Takeshi 越写越开心，一不留神日记本就被醒来的Pho抢了过去。

Pho仗着身高优势，津津有味的把日记从头到尾读了一遍。

Takeshi伸长手臂，脸涨的通红，拼命地去捞他的日记。

“原来你到现在还是喜欢大姐姐啊。。。”Pho放下日记后，露出了从未有过的难过失落的表情，“那我算什么呢？”

“不是的，那只是我顺手写的。”Takeshi已经顾不得什么日记了，用尽力气抱住了作势要走的Pho，喃喃地说道，“我不要大姐姐，我只要。。。只要欧尼酱。”

“大骗子！”

“不要脸！”

等到Takeshi被翻来覆去这样那样，并且被要求喊很多次欧尼酱之后，才醒悟过来Pho根本就没伤心。

总之，Smoky，保佑我们大家吧。

你永远是无名街的守护之神。

Bernie会成为老大是推理的结果，推理过程如下：

1 Bernie自身就是Mighty Warriors的成员

2 Bernie是gene的利达；gene有：

RB的Takeshi

Prison Gang的Pho

哈丫头和裕太是WORST新角色，也隶属某个地区。

3 Bernie本身是本部的成员，本部有:

雨宫二哥

Mugen的琥珀

九龙的二阶堂和源治

山王的Cobra和千晴

White Rascals的Rocky

Prison Gang Jesse

4 Bernie之前是剧团成员，剧团有：

Mugen的九十九

山王的大和、阿登、铁和螃蟹

DOUBT的高野

达摩的加藤

5 Bernie的大大大亲友是山田裕贵，也就是鬼邪高的总长。

有莫有，细思极恐。

兔子Bernie,aka,热血街区隐藏版最大Boss,盖章


	5. 番外

“肚子饿吗？”

“一点点。。。”

“过来”。

Pho接过毛巾仔细地帮Takeshi擦干头发，镜子中反射出Pho温柔而专注的眼神。

Takeshi咬着嘴唇，他自己也搞不懂为什么又来找Pho了，一次又一次。

慢慢地逐渐成了一种习惯，甚至可以说是条件反射。每当Takeshi陷入困境，对现状感觉不安或者害怕时，就来找Pho。

Funk Jungle的作息和无名街完全相反。在无名街众人沉沉入睡之时，Funk Jungle的一天才刚刚开始。

Pho的房间窗户连着逃生楼梯，Takeshi不费什么力气就能不被察觉地进入Mighty Warriors的大本营。

Takeshi进入屋子后不久，收到消息的Pho就会找借口离开Funk Jungle。

和Pho拥抱，亲吻，结合的时间里，Takeshi不用思考任何的事情，无名街的将来，Smoky的病情，其他势力的蠢蠢欲动，九龙的虎视眈眈。

现在可能是无名街最危险的时候，白天他站在最前面，激励着无名街的众人。他是大家仰仗的兄长，下一任的leader，LALA和小孩子们的避风港。

深夜的时候，他躺在Pho的身下，手指发白地抓住Pho的背脊，在Pho的耳边说道：“让我坏掉吧，Pho。”

Pho被激地双眼通红，狠狠咬住Takeshi的嘴唇，大力地吸吮Takeshi露出的舌尖。

Takeshi舌根发麻，在窒息一般的欲海中迎来了最强烈的高潮。

情事结束后，Takeshi全身无力地陷在柔软的大床上，望着天花板想道：他一直对P说，不能逃，如果我倒下了，你一定要保护无名街的大家；而自己却一次次逃进Pho的怀抱里。

但是他没有力气再去深究他和Pho的这段关系到底是否正常。

Takeshi轻叹了一口气，就这样吧。

Pho放完热水出来，抱起Takeshi走向浴室，小心地把他放入浴缸。

Takeshi闭着眼睛，躺在Pho的胸膛中，这是他为数不多轻松的时刻。

Pho犹豫了好久，突然开口问道：“九龙是不是正式和SWORD开战了？”

Takeshi愣了一下，并没有回答。

Pho鼓足勇气，开口说道：“Takeshi，我想你留在我身边。。。”

还没说完，Takeshi猛然从浴缸中起身，身上水都没擦干就往卧室走去。

Pho急忙上去抓住Takeshi的手臂，Takeshi面无表情地看着他。

Pho的声音大了起来。

“我不想你和九龙为敌。”

“你要是被九龙抓去了，就没命了。”

“Takeshi算我求你，留在我身边，求你了。”

Takeshi轻笑了一声，盯着Pho一字一句说道：“我其实和你没有任何关系。”

“你把我当什么了？”

Taekshi甩掉Pho的手，快速地穿完衣服准备从窗户离开。

Pho吃惊地站在原地，Takeshi手扶着窗户，跃下之前回头对Pho说：“我不会再来了，我们不用再见面了。”

然后一跃，消失在夜色之中。

Takeshi还没走出港湾地区，就被Bernie和Pearl带人拦住。

Takeshi冷静地环视四周，摆出了进攻的架式。

“别误会，别误会”，Bernie举起双手作投降状慢慢靠近Takeshi，“是Pho让我们拦住你的，他马上就过来了。”

“我没什么可以和他说的，让开。”Taekshi不耐烦地对着Bernie挥了挥手，示意他快让开。

“55555你怎可以这样！”Bernie突然开始假哭起来。

“你怎么能这样对Pho！”

“Pho还从来没那么紧张过，联系我们拦住你时，声音都抖了。”

“你无情，你残酷，你无理取闹！”

Takeshi和围在周围的一众小弟们：“。。。。。。。”

Pearl看到Pho已经来了，一手捂住Bernie的嘴巴，一手拖着Bernie离开。

Bernie一边被拖着往外走，一边还在嚷嚷着：“一日夫妻百日恩，百日夫妻似海深啊，金毛小子。”

Takeshi想立刻，马上，当场打死他。

Pho过来的时候，Takeshi红着脸，眼睛看着别处。

“什么叫我们不用再见面了？”

“Takeshi，看着我！告诉我！”

Takeshi吸进一口气，决然地正视Pho。

“我是无名街的Takeshi。”

“我不是谁的Takeshi，我永远不可能离开无名街。”

“将来如果你和无名街为敌，我也不会放过你。”

Pho伸出颤抖的双手，抓住Takeshi的肩膀说道：“你会死的。”

Takeshi回答道：“我不怕死。”

“但是我怕！”Pho有些绝望地叫道。

“对不起，Pho”，Takeshi扭过头去，避开Pho的眼神，转身要走。

Pho一想到Takeshi这次离开就不会再来了，一个激动，双脚跪地地抱住了Takeshi。

“可是我爱你。”

Takeshi被突然的告白震惊了，愣在了原地。

“我爱你，Takeshi。”

围观了全程的Bernie和Pearl激动地抱在了一起，大叫道：“罗密欧と朱丽叶！”

Jesse从远处扔来一个包裹。

“从现在开始，Pho既不属于Prison Gang，也不属于Mighty Warriors。”

“我命令你们两个立刻离开港湾地区。”

“TMD早知道有狗粮吃就不吃夜宵，撑死我了。”

等到Takeshi回过神来，他和Pho已经走到了无名街的地盘。

Takeshi呆呆地望着Pho，问道：“现在。。。算什么情况？”

Pho紧紧抱住Takeshi说道：“你不是我的Takeshi。”

“但是，我可以是你的Pho。”

“你永远不会离开无名街。”

“我就一直住在无名街。”

“这样我们就能永远在一起了。”


End file.
